


I Love Lucy

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You only get to see Dean once every three or four months, whenever he rolls through town. This time around, he gets to meet your new dog, Lucy.





	I Love Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think Dean hates dogs, I just think he doesn’t want to own one. Anyway, this came to me the other night. It may or may not be inspired by real life events.

 

Dean was coming to town. Finally. It had been more than four months, almost five actually, since the last time he’d been in the area. When he’d called on Friday afternoon to ask if he could swing by, you had readily agreed and then spent the next hour rearranging your weekend, leaving you free to be at Dean’s beck and call for two whole days.

He’d parked in the driveway a little after nine, take-out from your favorite Chinese restaurant in one hand, a six-pack of his favorite beer in the other. You’d thrown the door open, your dog Lucy hiding behind you, eyeing him warily as he leaned over and kissed you.

“It’s been too long, Y/N,” he murmured. “I missed you.”

Lucy let out one of her yippy, high-pitched barks, drawing Dean’s attention from you to her. “Well, who’s this?” he grinned, handing you the food and beer and crouching down beside her. He held out his hand and let Lucy sniff him, which she did, fearfully at first, but after a few seconds, she was licking him and nudging him with her nose, urging him to pet her. He laughed and scooped her up, holding her with one arm, scratching her under her furry chin.

“That is Lucy,” you laughed. “She is my new best friend. She’s named after Lucille Ball, you know, “I Love Lucy,” that old TV show?

“Yeah, I loved that show when I was a kid,” Dean said. “Great choice for a name. Right, Lucy?” She eagerly licked his face. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, too, Lucy,” he laughed. He set her on the floor and took the food and beer from you. He kissed you again, slow, easy. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

You laughed as you watched Lucy follow him through the house to the kitchen, her tail wagging, staring up at him adoringly. 

“I know how you feel, Luce,” you muttered. “I know how you feel.”

* * *

Two hours later, you were lying under the sheet on your bed, naked, waiting for Dean to finish his shower. Lucy was on her blanket at the foot of the bed, sleeping.

“Man, that felt good,” Dean mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom. His smile widened as soon as his eyes met yours. He hurried across the room and pulled back the sheet covering you, a low whistle coming from him. He slid into the bed and pulled you into his arms, catching your lips in his, kissing you.

“I’ve been thinking about that for three days,” he breathed. His caressed your neck, the stroke of his calloused fingers making you shiver with need. His lips danced along your jawline, contented hums coming from him.

“Woof!”

Little paws planted themselves on your hip, a tiny, furry face rested itself on those paws and big brown eyes stared at you and Dean.

“Go lie down,” you muttered.

Lucy dropped her paws, a low whine coming from her. She paced at the foot of the bed, stepping over and around yours and Dean’s legs. A few seconds later, she was once more resting her head on your leg and whining.

“Lucy!” you snapped.

With a low whine, she made her way to the end of the bed and flopped down with a heavy sigh. You giggled and shook your head.

You turned back to Dean. “Where were we?” 

He grinned and pulled you back to his eager mouth, devouring you with his kisses, his hand cupping your breast, his thumb circling the nipple. You moaned, your eyes slipping closed.

Another whine came from Lucy, this time right by your head. Her adorably cute, albeit annoying, face pushed it’s way in between you and Dean, separating you. 

“Hi there, Lucy,” Dean chuckled. 

Lucy swiped a quick lick across his lips, then she pushed her way beneath the sheet still covering you, turned herself in a circle three times, then laid down between you and Dean, her head on her paws.

“She never does this,” you mumbled. “She hates being underneath the covers.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m here,” Dean shrugged. 

“Could be,” you said. “Maybe she’s jealous of you.” You reached out and cupped his cheek.

“Grrrrr…” Lucy stared at you, growling. She inched forward and pushed your hand away from Dean’s face.

“Or maybe, she’s jealous of you,” he laughed. He rubbed her belly and chuckled as she licked him again. He picked her up, let her lick his face a few more times, then he set her on the floor. 

Dean dragged a hand over his face, then he was back on you, his hands on your waist, rolling you to your back, pushing your legs open with his knee. His mouth closed over your breast, sucking greedily, his fingers sliding down your stomach and over your hips, teasing, caressing.

“Mmmm,” you sighed, carding your fingers through Dean’s hair, your hips rising to meet his fingers. 

“Woof!” A cold nose pressed itself to your cheek, another yipping bark echoing through your head. Lucy pawed at the pillow beside your head, her typical behavior when she was trying to get comfortable, to make a nest for herself. She spun in a circle, pawed at the pillow again, and barked again.

Your hands fell away from his head as you both sat up to look at Lucy, Dean propped on one elbow, you with the sheet pooled in your lap, staring at your dog.

Lucy wagged her tail, extremely proud of herself, an adorable doggy smile on her face. She stretched, her back arching, her butt in the air, before she laid down, a bark coming from her, as if she was talking to you.

“I don’t think she’s going to leave us alone,” Dean laughed.

“Not tonight anyway,” you laughed, shaking your head.

Dean fell back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over himself, his hand behind his head. Lucy pushed herself to her feet, padded across the bed, curled up between his side and his arm, laid her head on his bicep, and closed her eyes.

You sighed and punched the pillow behind your head. “I’m buying a dog crate in the morning,” you grumbled.

 


End file.
